vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= |-|Golden Frieza= Summary Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza) was the prince and the emperor of the universe, who controlled his own imperial army and was feared for his ruthlessness and power. Frieza is very notorious for being the character that destroyed Planet Vegeta, the original planet of the Saiyans. After hearing bout the Dragon Balls by spying Vegeta's scouter, Frieza and his soldiers lead to Namek, the planet of the Namekians, trying to use the Dragon Balls to become immortal. Frieza's plan fails, and, after killing Krillin the villain is defeated by Son Goku, who had turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Frieza, who survived his fight against Goku, goes to Earth, seaking revenge, only to be defeated and killed by Future Trunks. Years later, Frieza is revived by the Dragon Balls, and after training and achieving his new Golden Form, tries to fight Son Goku and get his revenge, and even through he could put up a good fight, he ends up being killed by Goku and sent to hell once again. Later however, Goku has him revived to fight as the final warrior for the Universe 7 team in the Tournament of Power. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | At least Low 4-C | '''Possibly '''4-C | Unknown, but far, far Higher | 3-A '''| '''3-A Name: Frieza, Furīza, Freezer, Freeza, フリーザ Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: genderless (reproduces asexually) Age: Over 70 durring Frieza Saga Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Doesn't need oxygen to survive, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Sensing, Afterimage Creation, Martial Arts, Shapeshifting, Can stay alive after half of his body was destroyed, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Resistance to Existence Erasure (as True Golden Frieza), Immortality (Types 1 and 2, 7 while dead) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level via calculation | At least Small Star level '(far stronger then before) '| '''Possibly '''Star level (Far more powerful than before) | Unknown (Was easily defeated by Trunks before he could destroy anything) | Unknown, but far, far Higher (Immeasurably superior to before, Easily stomps Gohan and Piccolo) | Universe level (Can fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Universe level '(As strong as Post-Future Trunks Saga SSB Son Goku) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Relativistic+ (Far superior to the Frieza Saga Z Warriors) | FTL+ via calculation (with the KKX20 multiplyer added to the calculation it would reach this level) | FTL+ (Far faster then before) | Massively FTL (Far superior to the Dragon Ball Super Z Warriors) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Massively FTL+ '(Faster than before) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Unknown | Unknown | 'Unknown' | Unknown | 'Unknown' Striking Strength: Likely Class XGJ | Class XGJ| Class XGJ | Unknown | Universal | Universal Durability: At least Large Planet level, Likely Dwarf Star level (Far superior to the Frieza Saga Z Warriors) | At least Small Star level | Possibly Star level (Far more powerful than before) | Unknown, but far, far Higher (Immeasurably superior to before) | Universe level (Can fight Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Universe level (is as powerful as Post Black Ark Son Goku) Stamina: Very high (Can fight the Frieza Saga Z Warriors) | Even higher (Far superior to before, easily toys with base form Goku) | Likely higher then before (Cybernetic enhancements) | Millions of times higher | Low | Very high Range: Thousands of miles (Could destroy Planet Vegeta from space) | Likely higher | Likely higher | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown, likely even higher | Universal (As strong as Son Goku post Black Ark) Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair. Intelligence: High (Rules over an entire army), very good at hand to hand combat Weaknesses: Overconfident, tends to hold back during fights just to show off. His Golden Form wastes too much energy and he will revert back to base form if he uses it for too much time (This is no longer a factor for True Golden Frieza) Key: Holding Back | Not Holding Back | Android Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Golden Frieza | True Golden Frieza Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5 Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Genderless Category:Murderers Category:Shonen Jump Category:Resistance Users Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Life Support Users